


Blindfolded

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

James silently circled his best friend. He tried his best to remain quiet, to let him try to figure out where he was, if there was a way with his senses. It wasn’t easy, for Richard was always moving, but at this moment he did his best to stand still. With the blindfold on, he was trying to use his other senses, those that he still struggled with since the accident, trying to find James. But James liked him this way, standing, naked, blindfolded, waiting for his touch, not knowing when it would come and how he would be touched.


End file.
